


For A Time You Belonged To Me

by kaylennz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Gen, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, mentally deaged Kirk, protective Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylennz/pseuds/kaylennz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as leverage turns into an unexpected bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Time You Belonged To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt from **laidbacktionist** at the star trek kink meme: _I don't care in what context/event but I'd love to see a fic in which Khan protects Kirk. Either bodily or emotionally or anything really._
> 
> Premise: Carol and Scotty are beamed back to the Enterprise but Khan keeps Kirk on the Vengeance until he can confirm his crew is intact. He is furious when he discovers the torpedoes are empty. A struggle ensues and Kirk manages to sabotage the ship, sending them both to the surface in a controlled but fiery crash. The story that follows takes place a few months later....

He'd known it would come to an end eventually. Had been thinking about it for some time now, debating on the various ways in which it could play out. Though when the time finally came...he'd had no say in the matter. He wasn't ready. 

James wasn't ready.

Khan froze, hair at the nape of his neck prickling as his enhanced hearing zoned in on the sound of several phasers activated at once. He should have known better than to underestimate the tenacity of the Enterprise crew when it came to their captain.

He'd only barely managed to step in front of James, shielding him, when the security code to the door of their home was overridden. Khan felt James press close to his back, a handful of shirt at the base of his spine gripped tightly as the room exploded in chaos and a flood of Starfleet security cornered them. Leading the charge of red shirts and command personnel were two familiar figures. Khan recognized First Officer Spock and Dr. McCoy from his brief time aboard the Enterprise. While McCoy was unarmed, both he and the Vulcan looked wild-eyed and deadly, ready to vaporize him at the slightest move.

"Where is he, Khan?" The doctor demanded, barely concealed desperation lacing each word.

James had made himself as small as possible, tucked behind him. Khan stood tall, a commanding presence regardless of the circumstance. Despite his irritation at the people before him and at being caught, he remained calm in deference to James.

"You will inform us at once of Captain Kirk's location," Spock's tone of voice conveyed an unspoken threat and the expectation of unconditional compliance.

McCoy caught a glimpse of movement behind him and craned his neck, eyes widening.

"Jim?" the doctor took a step toward Khan, angling to see around him. "Jim!"

Khan's entire demeanor changed, stance shifting into something more predatory. It was subtle, but unmistakable. McCoy froze as every phaser in the room zeroed in on Khan's chest.

The murderous look on Khan's face did not translate to his voice as he spoke. In contrast, it was low...almost soothing.

"You would be much better served if you were to let him come to you, Doctor."

"Captain?" Spock joined McCoy, attempting to get a better look at the man behind him. "Jim? Are you injured?"

Khan felt James rest his forehead between his shoulder blades and release an unsteady breath of warm air against his back.

"You are frightening him," Khan informed them.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" McCoy glared at him angrily and tried to move closer to get a better look at James. "Jim?"

"Step aside," Spock ordered "Now."

Khan was nothing if not perceptive and easily picked up on the new level of concern the first officer directed towards his captain.

His response was simple and unequivocal. "No."

"I swear to God if you've hurt him..." McCoy started.

"I assure you, Doctor," Khan interrupted. "James is in perfect _physical_ health."

In fact, he was quite certain the doctor would be amazed to discover at some point that his friend was in better physical condition than he'd ever been. Khan's blood had strengthened a somewhat fragile immune system and had all but obliterated a host of allergies. Alas, there were some injuries that were more complex and required additional time and care. Time it seemed they would not have.

Spock and McCoy shared a glance, picking up on what he wasn't saying.

"May I suggest, Mr. Spock," Khan's tone indicated that it was more than a suggestion, "that you clear the room of non-essential personnel and lower your weapons." In a deep undertone he carefully reminded them, "You are scaring him."

Tilting his head slightly Spock evaluated the situation and came to an executive decision. Ignoring the doctor's objections he ordered all but the command team out of the room. Khan recognized Lieutenants Uhura and Sulu as they moved into position between Spock and McCoy.

"Lieutenant Sulu." With nothing more than a glance and a nod the lieutenant moved to an unobtrusive position, keeping Khan in his sights but backing far enough away so that the young man behind him would not feel threatened.

Spock holstered his phaser and looked at Khan expectantly.

"It's alright, James," Khan spoke softly over his shoulder. "You can come out now."

The crew all but held their breath, subtly craning for a more substantial glimpse.

He felt the death grip on his shirt lessen and a small shift as James peeked out around him.

Lieutenant Uhura gave a small gasp at the sight as Doctor McCoy surged forward. "Jim!"

James quickly withdrew, hiding behind him once again.

Khan leveled an icy glare at the doctor's impatience.

"His mind is like that of a child," Khan delivered the blow with no sense of satisfaction. "He does not remember you."

Once, he would have relished the various expressions of shock and dismay on their faces. It was because of James that he did not.

"Come, young one," Khan encouraged, once again speaking over his shoulder. "Say hello to your friends. They have...missed you."

He knew beyond certainty that they would be separated. That Kirk's crew would not leave without him. Khan also knew that his own fate mattered little to him at this point. He would do nothing to add to the distress that James would no doubt face as he transitioned from his care to that of the Enterprise.

It was Uhura that stepped forward when her male counterparts remained frozen.

"Hi, James," she called, visibly collecting herself. "My name is Nyota." She hesitated slightly and Khan got the impression that she did not always allow such familiarity. "Would you like a tour of our ship?"

Her obvious goal was to draw James away from him. It just so happened that she'd latched onto the one and only thing that had the potential to do so. His ship. It was the only memory that hadn't been blocked or damaged by the injury that had stolen everything else. The dreams that brought James the most peace, waking or sleeping, were the ones where he sailed through the stars at her helm.

Khan felt the presence behind him perk and peek over his shoulder.

"Ship?" James asked hopefully. Then for clarification, "my ship?"

Khan watched them each break a little at that.

"Yes, James," Lieutenant Uhura smiled, but it was watery. "It's big and sleek and beautiful. Would you like to see it?"

James stepped more fully into their view, his grip on Khan's shirt lessening, but not breaking as he remained partially shielded.

Stripped of the bravado and confidence that often bordered on arrogance, James appeared younger and infinitely more vulnerable - his striking good looks more boyish and fragile. His uncertainty was palpable, the tension in the room beyond his understanding.

"It's okay, sweetie," Uhura encouraged gently, reaching out to him. "Take my hand. Come with me."

James looked to him for permission, oblivious to the bristling of his crew as he did so. Khan smiled and ignored them.

"It's okay," he assured with a softness to his voice that he'd only recently become accustomed to again. "You can trust them. They are your friends."

He was being scrutinized very closely, his every move evaluated. He knew that in the end his kindness would mean nothing to them. It didn't matter. To _him_ it had meant everything.

James released the hold on the back of Khan's shirt and took a tentative step away from him.

"That's it," Uhura stepped forward to meet him. The entire command crew breathed a sigh of relief as she took his hand.

To her credit the lieutenant attempted to put a fair amount of distance between them, but after only a few steps, James planted his feet, noticeably uncomfortable with straying too far from Khan.

The two men with her solved the problem by coming to him.

James eyed Spock curiously, angling to take in his pointed ears.

"This," Nyota said with a smile as she turned to the First Officer, "is Spock."

"Spock," James repeated, looking at the science officer like he wasn't sure what to think, then, "You are friend?"

The emotional shift of the Vulcan's face was a sight to behold. One it appeared the man had limited control over.

"Yes, Jim, " Spock confirmed softly but with conviction, accentuating each syllable. "I am your friend."

With that Spock raised his hand in a classic Vulcan salute, palm outward, fingers parted at the middle, thumb extended.

James released Uhura's hand and carefully placed his palm against Spock's in an effort to mirror the gesture. The science officer was the personification of patience, watching James's expression with fond and genuine affection as he attempted to match the position of Spock's fingers. When his pinky refused to cooperate, James used his other hand to guide it into place. He looked extremely proud of himself for doing so.

"James," Uhura drew his attention to McCoy, who had become uncharacteristically quiet. "This is Dr. McC..."

"Bones," the doctor suddenly, and quite loudly, interrupted. He softened his voice as James noticeably startled and took a half step back towards Khan. "Just call me Bones."

James crinkled his nose, rather adorably by the look lieutenant Uhura gave him, and asked, "Bones?"

"Yeah, yeah," McCoy could tell James thought it was a silly name but was being too polite to say so. "Some knuckle head kid thought it was cute. I guess it kinda stuck."

There was a lot of emotion in the doctor's voice, despite the lighthearted delivery. Khan could tell James was confused by it.

McCoy spoke quietly over James's head to Spock. "Let's get him out of here. Now."

"Are you ready for your tour, James?" Uhura asked.

James nodded as she took his hand again. They'd only taken one step when James pulled to a stop and turned to look at Khan.

"Khan come too?"

Khan smiled at him. Everything was about to change for James and he knew the boy would struggle with it. He tried to be as reassuring as he could.

"It's alright, James," he said with as much encouragement as he could muster. "Go. I'll see you soon."

He got twin glares of _over my dead body_ from Spock and McCoy.

James faltered, a line of distress appearing between his brows. Releasing Uhura's hand he resolutely returned to Khan's side as his command crew stepped forward to stop him.

He slipped his hand into Khan's, as a child would a parent, and turned to look at the friends he did not recognize.

"Together," James said, his intent obvious. They would go together or not at all.

Khan recognized the stubborn look on the young face and could tell that the others did as well. The grip on his hand tightened. He gave a squeeze in reassurance.

No one, himself included, wanted to cause James upset. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement to do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen.

Spock eyed Khan speculatively, gaze slipping to the grip James had on his hand.

"Very well," he agreed decisively.

McCoy turned to glare at the Vulcan, "are you out of your mind?"

"I am fairly certain that our...guest will be on his best behavior."

Spock's gaze never wavered from Khan's.

"You have my word, Mr. Spock," he said.

McCoy huffed in disbelief but it seemed to be enough for Spock.

James pressed closer to him as they were surrounded by security once again and beamed aboard the Enterprise. There was an air of anticipation evident as they materialized. Spock immediately waylaid an excited Mr. Scott, who turned more somber as he listened to the information relayed by the science officer. Khan sensed the security entourage surrounding them was as much to keep James from prying eyes as it was to box himself in. It had been months, but he recognized the route to the brig well enough.

It was easier to separate them this time, James distracted by the magnificence of his ship. His hand was released reluctantly as he was tugged forward and Khan let him go...encouraging him to explore and to have fun. The last glimpse of James he had was when the boy glanced over his shoulder at him before rounding a corner. The anxiety he normally displayed at leaving Khan behind replaced with pure excitement and wonder. It was bittersweet for him, seeing the joy on that young face and being legitimately happy for James, but at the same time knowing that he may never see him again. They'd been through a lot together these past months.

Khan was processed like the criminal he was and placed in the same containment cell as last time. He saw no one but the security guards on duty for almost eight hours. To his surprise it was McCoy, not Mr. Spock, who came to him demanding answers and information that he wasn't ready or willing to give.

He was a different person than he was four months ago. When the Vengeance crashed both he and Kirk had been lucky to survive. He'd nearly left the young Captain for dead, unconscious in the wreckage. It was only the thought that he could use the man for some type of leverage to get his crew back that had him hauling Kirk over his shoulder and making his escape before rescue and security teams could arrive.

When Kirk eventually awoke it was not immediately obvious that something was wrong. It had not been Khan's finest moment. Still reeling from the failed attempt in liberating his crew he'd lashed out at the barely conscious captain with a verbal barrage of contempt so poisonous that was all the more terrifying for its calm and hateful delivery. Hovering inches from the young face as he smugly informed the man of his captivity it took longer than it should have, slowly penetrating the haze of his rage, to realize that along with the fear he'd managed to instill...there was also a complete and utter lack of recognition. It was the wide-eyed confusion and dare he say, innocence, in those all too expressive blue eyes that brought his diatribe to a stuttering halt.

To this day Khan was grateful that James appeared to have no memory of that initial encounter. While it shamed him now, at the time it was merely a blip in the grand scheme of his plans. It had changed nothing. He still held the young and infamous James T. Kirk hostage. He would use it to his advantage, even if the young man had no idea who he was.

He'd had no choice but to take on the role of caretaker. Kirk's physical injuries were minor and healed relatively quickly. It was the neurological damage that took its toll. James remembered how to speak but could not get the words out with any sense of order. Those first few days were filled with frustrated stutters and sad pouts until Khan managed to teach him some basic sign language. At first he was aloof and distant, indifferent to the emotional state of his charge, no matter how meticulously he took care of his physical needs.

Yet for all intents and purposes, James truly was just like a child. Not only did he look to Khan for guidance in nearly everything, he also looked to him for praise when successfully mastering a once simple skill. The first time James smiled at him it was tentative and shy, so pleased with himself for completing a puzzle. Khan saw it falter when he did not return it. It stirred something deep within him. As a given he was not a cruel man. He could be and had been under the right circumstances, but this was not one of them. It felt unnatural and out of place, but as he curled his lips in response the once proud captain of the Enterprise graced him with one of the most absurdly innocent smiles he'd ever seen.

It didn't happen overnight but day by day with each new milestone, each moment spent working so intimately with a soul that depended on him for shelter, warmth and safety...it touched some small part of humanity within him that he'd thought long since lost. It was an awakening of sorts...and once his eyes were truly open there had been no going back. While physically he appeared only a few years older than Kirk, he was actually hundreds of years older with all the history, maturity and experience that went along with it. And while he had it in him to hurt an enemy, perceived or not, he did not have it in him to purposely hurt a defenseless child. And that is what Jim Kirk had become.

He told McCoy very little of that though. To the doctor's obvious frustration he gave the man pertinent medical information only and none of the details that led him to form a paternal bond with a man he had once thought to kill. He would justify his relationship with James to no one, least of all to someone who would never believe there had been no ulterior motive involved for quite some time. Granted, for a long time Khan still sought to use James as a pawn to get his crew back. But as time went on he knew that he would no longer be able to do so. He'd actually been formulating a plan to get James back to the Enterprise without getting himself imprisoned in the process when their time had run out.

"Jim is actually in better physical condition now than he was when I did his last physical," McCoy commented suspiciously. "Is that due solely to your super blood or did you have him on an exercise regimen of some sort?"

"Your captain is as active in body as he is in mind," Khan responded. "Regular exercise was necessary to burn off excess energy and allow him to focus on his studies."

McCoy's eyes narrowed, no doubt envisioning some stringent and demanding routine Khan forced on the boy. He may have enjoyed baiting the doctor the tiniest bit, taking pleasure in the man's flared nostrils at Khan's refusal to elaborate. The truth of the matter was that it was something that he'd come to enjoy as much as James. The planet he'd chosen as refuge for them had terrain similar to earth. Once James was physically able to do so they ran, hiked and climbed every inch of the surrounding area near their home. James had thrived on the physical activity and it was a tangible accomplishment that he took great pleasure in.

McCoy continued to watch him. "He's asking to see you."

Khan's gaze did not waver. He would not give this man the satisfaction of an emotional response.

"Just so you know," the doctor elaborated fiercely, "that'll happen over my dead body."

Khan's eyes narrowed subtly, his response chilling in its indifference. "That would be agreeable."

McCoy's expression tightened. "I just bet it would."

The doctor's communicator chirped in the ensuing silence.

"McCoy here."

"Doctor," a concerned female voice said. Khan could hear an agitated James in the background. "You're needed..."

"On my way," McCoy cut her off, sparing a final glare over his shoulder for Khan.

It was well into the night cycle and way past James's bedtime. So much had changed in the course of the day for the boy. Before the doctor reached the door Khan spoke up quietly, "read to him."

McCoy paused in consideration, listening.

"It will calm him and allow him to sleep."

The doctor's eyes were sharp and piercing as they met his. Assessing. And then he was gone.

Less than an hour later the door to the brig swished open again to reveal Mr. Spock.

"Problem, Commander?" Khan asked, feigning disinterest.

Spock produced an actual book from behind his back and said emphatically, "You will read this to him."

Khan had purchased a variety of children's books at a local market months ago. He recognized the one in Spock's hand as James's favorite.

He eyed the book and met Spock's penetrating gaze. The officer looked as impeccable as always, but there was a frayed edge of helplessness there that belied his tight control. It was obvious that he cared for James deeply.

"Of course," Khan agreed.

Spock accessed the portal and passed the book through to Khan.

"Your voice will be patched through to medical," Spock informed him. "Read to him only. Do not engage."

Khan would take what he could get if it allowed James a measure of peace. The Vulcan turned on a small screen that allowed them both to see a distressed and thoroughly overtired James tucked into a bed in sick bay. Dr. McCoy hovered nearby, his attempts to placate silent and ineffective in the one way communication.

"You may begin," Spock said as he entered his authorization code.

He opened the book, but read the first lines from memory.

_"The story begins with Once Upon A Time, because, of course, the best stories always do."_

Khan watched the screen as James's head whipped around, looking for him and then tilting his face upward at the sound of his voice. There was a subtle easing of the tension in his shoulders and the pinched furrow of his brow that was immediately obvious. While a good story was always preferred, Khan had learned early on that he could just as easily read the news feed and it would put James at ease. There was just something about the sound of his voice that soothed the boy.

_"So, Once Upon A Time, and imagine if you can, a steep sided valley cluttered with giant, spiky green pine trees and thick, green grass as high as your knees..."_

Guided by McCoy, James settled back against his pillow. Instead of just sedating James, the doctor was obviously trying to earn his trust. James squirmed until he was comfortable and continued to listen.

_"No matter how hot the day, in gentle rolling meadows, the children would play in their wide brimmed hats as they chittered and chattered like sparrows in their favorite spot."_

With heavy eyes, James clung to every word, but it was quite obvious that he was not long for the world of the waking.

_"Now, their favorite spot is very important to this story because in this particular spot is a large, long, scaly rock that looks amazingly similar to a sleeping dragon."_

Khan saw the hint of a tired smile. James loved the dragon. It was not long, however, before lashes began to flutter in a vain attempt to stay awake. When McCoy affectionately stroked a hand through his hair, James fought the pull of sleep. Despite the order Spock gave him, Khan broke from the story momentarily and spoke directly to James.

"Be at peace, little one," he said with the loving authority of a parent. "Sleep."

It was something he'd said often and the familiarity brought a comfort he could see. Within minutes, James's breathing had evened out and he was soundly asleep. Khan continued to read until the story was finished.

 _"The dragon lumbered forward with surprising grace and disappeared into the cool dark water with a roll of his tail and a mighty splash...never to be seen again."_

The lights on the screen were lowered and Spock terminated the connection. He got the impression there was something the Vulcan wanted to say, but in the end Khan was left with nothing more than a curious gaze as the man departed.

It became somewhat of a nightly ritual...and something he longed for as days of isolation and inactivity began to wear on him. They managed to keep James busy and occupied throughout the day without resorting to Khan's presence, but bedtime proved to be a sticking point.

Deep into the night cycle one evening, Khan opened his eyes, uncertain as to what woke him. It was never completely dark in the brig, but when it was time for lights out, a low red glow illuminated the sparse room and the lone guard. Kirk's crew was actually fairly diligent and there'd been little to no opportunity to exploit points of weakness in the security detail that had been assigned to him. Until tonight. The door to the main corridor swished open but no one entered. The guard waited a beat and then rose to investigate. He looked back at Khan once as if suspicious of foul play. He tried the manual override on the door, but it remained open. Phaser pulled he cautiously peeked down each side of the corridor from the haven of his post. When it became clear there was no immediate threat he stepped out of the room and into the hall.

Khan saw the man twirl in surprise as the door closed, effectively cutting him off from his post. The panel at the side flashed and then turned a solid red as the lock was engaged. He was sitting up at this point, eyes going to the ceiling above the guard terminal as a panel was removed and a slim, shadowed figure dropped to the floor. Khan knew who it was before he properly saw James's face. His smile was gentle as he took in the boy's stark relief at seeing him in the flesh once again.

It was approximately eight minutes before the electronic lock was overridden and Commander Spock stepped through the door with a retinue of security personnel at his back and Dr. McCoy sputtering in the background. He wasn't quite sure what they expected to find, but what they did find was their prisoner and their captain sitting opposite each other on the floor, the energy field between them, as Khan read to him from one of the many books that had migrated into his cell over the last week.

James ignored the activity behind him with a single-minded intensity and focused on Khan and the story. Khan surreptitiously monitored them as he continued to read. After assessing the terminal was in working order and there were no other breeches, the security team was dismissed and a new guard placed on duty. When McCoy would have stepped forward to retrieve his wayward charge, Spock halted him with a hand to his arm. The doctor resembled a very angry thundercloud, but subsided with obvious reluctance.

Eventually, James began to wilt, head bobbing as he tried to stay awake. Khan watched him closely, voice low and soothing in an effort to lull the boy to sleep. When James eased himself to the floor on his side and curled up like a cat, the two men finally came forward to collect their friend.

"Come on, kid," McCoy's hands under his arms levered him back to a sitting position and then helped heave him to his feet.

James stumbled, unsteady. "Not tired," he insisted with a sleepy mumble, eyes mere slits of blue.

Commander Spock took matters into his own hand and lifted James into his arms, the curve of his jaw settling atop sandy blonde hair with a mixture of indulgence and exasperation. "You are."

"Not," James insisted, barely audible.

The doctor held back as Spock left with a departing nod at the lone security guard, carrying a sleeping James back to sick bay. He glared at Khan.

"This was a mistake," McCoy informed him. "And it's over."

Khan understood fully what he meant when story time came and went the following night with no acknowledgement. And the next, until more than a week had gone by. Days began to blur and only the changing shifts of the guards alerted him to the passage of time.

And then one day the ever present red shirt of his guard was replaced with gold as Captain James T. Kirk strode into the room to stand before him. Surprised, but feeling an inexplicable sense of loss, Khan stood and faced him.

"You are looking well, Captain," Khan said truthfully.

Kirk's professionalism was firmly in place, absent the edge of antagonism and arrogance that had marred their first encounters. He eyed Khan silently for a long time before speaking.

"I..." he started, and then faltered. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about you."

There was conflict in those all too expressive eyes.

"Understandable," Khan agreed with a slight incline of his head.

"You are responsible for the deaths of a lot of people," Kirk reminded him. "People I cared about."

"Yes," Khan agreed. There was no denying the truth.

"Yet you saved my life. Took care of me," Kirk's eyes were deep and searching, uncertain. "Why?"

The answer itself was simple, though the meaning behind it was much more complex.

"From the moment Marcus woke me, I'd merely existed," Khan confessed quietly. "You, Captain...you reminded me what it was to feel again. I had forgotten..."

Kirk didn't quite know what to do with that information.

"I've been ordered to place you back in stasis until we reach HQ," he said.

Khan nodded, expecting as much.

Minutes later he was surrounded by security, led by the captain himself, as they marched him to Medical. Strapped to a bed that kept him restrained only because he allowed it, Dr. McCoy stood detached and ready with an array of hyposprays.

"Bones," Kirk interrupted as the doctor pressed the first hypo to his neck, halting him.

"Jim," the doctor warned carefully.

They shared a glance that had the doctor subsiding.

Kirk looked down at him. The Vulcan hovered at his shoulder in silent support, but Khan ignored him, focusing his attention on James.

Kirk looked more lost than anything, but determined as he spoke.

"I need to know," he said, eyes bright, "was it real?"

Khan did not know Kirk's history, but he wondered at the vulnerability inherent in the question and the wounded look in deep blue depths that feared it had all been some game in which he was merely a pawn. That he was being played.

Khan's gaze was sad and infinitely soft. He reached for James's hand, next to his, and gripped it, wondering who had dared to cast such doubt in a soul as bright and giving as the one before him.

"Search your memories," he said. "You will find your answer there."

It had been real. All of it. And he was forever changed because of it.

Kirk's eyes watered. Khan felt the sting of the first hypo spray against his neck, followed by a second and then the third. It was not long before his lids grew heavy and it became an effort to hold the crystal blue gaze above him.

"Be at peace young one, and trust that for a time...you were my son, and loved as such."

The hand in his gripped tight and hard as Khan's eyes slipped closed.

He slept.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I have a bit of a thing for these two. This was not what I had in mind for my first Trek fic, but it is what demanded to be written so I went with it. Blame Kirk with those eyes and Khan with that voice. The story Khan read is loosely based on The Dragon Stone by Ellena Ashley.


End file.
